


New Beginnings for Christmas

by lillytalons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytalons/pseuds/lillytalons
Summary: “Mother, Underhill can handle it. I don’t need someone new in my kitchen. They’ll cause more chaos than anything.”“This isn’t up for discussion. They’ll be here on Monday. Figure it out Alec. We need this.”____Alec turned around and was immediately glad he wasn’t eating anything, because he probably would have choked on it. Magnus Bane was standing in his restaurant. Magnus Bane. Alec had seen images and videos of him before, but they had nothing on him in person.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	New Beginnings for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatanexcitingfewdaysithasbeen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whatanexcitingfewdaysithasbeen).



> Merry Christmas! This is my gift for whatanexcitingfewdaysithas been on tumblr. I hope you like it :)

“Everyone, can we get back to work?” Alec stood in front of the staff as they stared in rapture at the TV. 

A few of the servers looked at him in embarrassment, but most stayed enraptured with the screen. More precisely with Magnus Bane, the celebrity chef who was winning another competition he had participated in. 

Magnus grinned at the judges then threw a wink to the camera’s before giving a flourishing bow. Alec noticed he was shaking hands with the contestant he beat as he clicked the TV off. A couple of people groaned but after the look he gave them they ducked their heads and got back to work. 

“Hey, come on bro. We’re all just getting a little break.” Jace grinned at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah. Well the rush is about to start, Jace.” Jace laughed and pushed him lightly before moving back to the bar. 

——

Alec enjoyed his work. Sometimes he felt like he was wasting his talent, his ambition in a way. He had had so many plans and hopes, but now he was living in the same town he grew up in, still working for his parents, no ambitious plans to speak of.

Despite the negatives, being the manager was fulfilling in its own way. His parents had taken a step back after he had been back and running the restaurant for about 6 months. They still oversaw financials, general decisions, and everything to do with the rest of the resort, but they let him deal with the restaurant how he saw fit. He had helped it come from a decent place to well loved. 

Making sure customers were happy, that everything ran smoothly, and that every night was successful gave him something to look forward to. His future plans were making sure the resort cafe was the best place in town, and all the surrounding areas too. 

Alec let himself get lost in the rush, solving all the little problems that came up on a daily basis. When there weren’t fires to put out, (mostly metaphorical, one time they let Izzy try to help and that was something never to be repeated. All staff were instructed that she wasn’t allowed to help in the kitchen, even though it had been a few years since she had been home. She tried to help when she was visiting, unfortunately. Even her being in the kitchen seemed like a recipe for disaster) he was dealing with average administrative tasks or helping out at the bar. 

One of the servers came up to him, “Alec? Maryse wants to talk to you before you leave.”

Alec realized that the rush was finally slowing, and when he looked at the clock it was getting close to 10. “Got it.” The server rushed off and Alec sighed as he sent out another couple of orders. Meeting with his mother was almost always a painful experience. 

——

“Mother.” Alec knocked on the door frame. His mother was in her usual place, filing out paperwork and ruling her kingdom. 

She looked up at him, “Alec, come in. Sit down.”

He sat in one of the fairly uncomfortable chairs waiting for her to finish. He was itching to go back and oversee the final closing of the kitchen, but putting off talking to his mother never really went well. 

She finally finished whatever paperwork she had been filing out. “As you know, our head chef is inexperienced. With the holidays coming, we’ll have a much larger influx of customers.”

“I know. Underhill is doing really well, he’s picked it up fast. I’m sure we’ll be able to handle it.”

“Perhaps. However, your father and I aren’t willing to take that chance. We’ve hired a new head chef for the season, he will be taking over the restaurant, we expect you to make sure he is completely acclimated before the true chaos starts.”

“Mother, Underhill can handle it. I don’t need someone new in my kitchen. They’ll cause more chaos than anything.”

“This isn’t up for discussion. They’ll be here on Monday. Figure it out Alec. We need this.”

Alec gritted his teeth but nodded as he stood up and left the room. Sometimes his parents were the worst. 

——

He waited through the end of the weekend, trying not to think too much about what Monday would bring, and who this random chef was. Despite his dread, Monday crept up on him. He was working on prep work just before noon as Underhill went over prep in the kitchen. 

“Knock, knock.” Alec heard a voice he didn’t recognize, and he sighed internally. People never seemed to get the closed sign. Someone must have forgotten to lock the door behind them when they came in for work. 

Alec turned around and was immediately glad he wasn’t eating anything, because he probably would have choked on it. 

The man was in front of him beautiful. Magnus Bane was standing in his restaurant. Magnus Bane. Alec had seen images and videos of him before, but they had nothing on him in person. Spiked hair, eye makeup of some kind, but more than all the outward appearance, it was his presence. He had an easy posture and a smile on his lips. 

“Hi, I’m Magnus Bane. I’m looking for Alexander Lightwood?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s uh, that’s me. Can I help you?”

“I’m the new head chef. I assume you were told about me?”

“You’re the new chef?”

“Yep.” He popped the p. He walked over closer to the table where Alec was working, leaning on the table. Alec couldn’t help but notice his very attractive forearms as he leaned towards him. “And you’re the manager right?”

“Yes. Sorry, I wasn’t told it was you.”

“Well that’s awkward, hopefully you like what you see.” Did Magnus just wink at him?

“Yeah definitely. I mean, well, you’re a good chef.” Alec felt his whole face turning absolutely red. 

Magnus smiled kindly, ignoring the stuttering, red mess he was becoming. “I’ve heard good things about your resort, I look forward to working here.”

“Let me show you around.” Alec took a deep breath and pushed his emotions down, like he was so used to doing. He had repressed his emotions for years, what was a couple of months? Famous last words. 

——

Working with a new head chef was both better and worse than Alec had expected. Magnus quickly took control of the kitchen, he was professional, experienced, and amazing under pressure. He had worried about Underhill chaffing under the change in command structure, but Underhill was pragmatic in most circumstances. He accepted his new position as sous chef with minimal problems. 

Most of the kitchen was accepting of Magnus. The issue was that Magnus was so different. He was flamboyant and excitable. He stayed focused in the kitchen but there were so many extra flourishes, a bright smile, and he was always wearing glitter, Alec didn’t know how to handle it. 

And he was so freaking attractive. It wasn’t fair, Alec wasn’t sure why Magnus affected him so much, but it was ridiculous. 

Alec could avoid him a lot of the time, his focus was in the front and Magnus was almost exclusively in the kitchen. 

“Hey, Alec.”

“Yeah Jace?”

“Those girls over there want to talk to the manager.” Jace gestured to a table in the corner, 2 women who looked more than a little drunk, but at least they seemed like giggly drunks instead of angry ones. 

“Got it.” Alec made his way over and put on his customer service smile. “Hi, how are you both tonight?”

“We are so great, thank you! I’m Ashley.” She was smiling so much it was making Alec’s cheeks hurt. She waved to her friend, “And she’s also Ashlie, isn’t that so funny? She spells it ‘ie’ though so we’re still different. We just met today at the spa. Which was so needed I can’t even tell you. And the views, ugh, it’s beautiful here.”

The other Ashlie cut in before she could continue her rant. “We heard that Magnus Bane is here, he’s the new chef right? Can we talk to him?”

“Of course, let me check and make sure he’s not too busy.”

“Oh we can wait.” Ashley looked like she was about to jump out of her seat, but luckily restrained herself.

Alec nodded to the two girls and went into the kitchen. Magnus was busy plating food, but looked up when Alec entered. He was clearly about to hand Alec food, assuming he was a returning server, but quickly aborted the motion. 

“Alexander, what can I do for you?”

“There are two girls at table 7 that want to see you, I understand if you’re too busy though.”

“Nonsense. I’m never too busy to meet fans.” Magnus finished his task, wiped his hands and followed Alec back into the common area. Alec returned to his job but couldn’t help his focus staying on Magnus. Even just watching from the back, the girls were clearly head over heels and Magnus was as gracious as he always was. 

The first Ashley handed Magnus a piece of paper which Magnus tucked into his pocket. Of course she was interested. Who wouldn’t be? Alec tried not to think too much about the sinking feeling in his gut. It definitely wasn’t because he knew that Magnus would obviously be interested in someone else. Ashley was bubbly and pretty, perfect for Magnus, and everything Alec wasn’t. 

——

Magnus had been working there for almost a month and was adjusting well. Alec could admit that it was a good thing his mother had hired him. Well, good for the restaurant, not so good for him.

He was there late one night, finishing up the never ending paperwork. He heard a scuff of shoes nearby and before he could look up heard “Alexander! I’m surprised that you’re still here.”

Alec saw Magnus in the doorway to the kitchen, and he grinned at him like he always did. Alec smiled back tiredly. “Yeah, I just have things to finish up since it’s been so busy the last few days.”

“Well, I was about to close up the kitchen, but I bet you haven’t even eaten yet, have you?”

“No, but it’s fine. I’ll grab something at home.”

“Alexander. It’s midnight, who knows the last time you ate, and I need dinner anyway. Let me make you something.”

Alec was about to deny him again when his stomach let out a growl. Unfortunately Magnus heard it. He didn’t say anything, which was a small blessing, he just raised a single teasing eyebrow like he knew Alec was going to say no.

“Only if you let me help.” Alec tucked all the paperwork together as he stood, he had mostly caught up so he could leave the rest for the next day. 

Magnus grinned again, brighter then before. “Ooh, the manager cooking, I do have one question before we proceed.” He started pulling out some of the leftover ingredients that wouldn’t be up to standard to use the next day anyway. “Is your cooking anything like your sisters?”

Alec laughed in surprise. “Nothing at all. How do you know about Izzy’s cooking though, she’s not even home for the holidays yet?”

Magnus laughed along with him as he handed him a knife for the vegetables. “Well, I was warned almost immediately. The stories are clearly exaggerations, but every cautionary tale has an element of truth.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure that they’re exaggerations. Jace and I got food poisoning from her. Twice. Jace has actually gotten it three times, I learned my lesson though.”

“Jace. Blondie? The server?”

“Yeah, we adopted him when he was 10, so he was there for all of Izzy’s cooking attempts.”

Magnus looked pleased for some reason. “I didn’t realize that he was your brother.” Alec hummed because he didn’t know how to respond but then Magnus kept talking. “You clearly know your way around a kitchen, pretty boy.”

Magnus took the perfectly minced onions and vegetables from him to add to the pan. Alec hoped his blush wasn’t glaringly obvious. He scratched the back of his neck, wishing he had stopped that nervous tick years ago. “Yeah well someone had to make sure my siblings were all fed. I started with basic stuff so Izzy wouldn’t keep trying to feed us. After a while I got bored so I tried other things and realized I love cooking.”

“Do you still cook often?” Magnus kept an eye on him while also stirring the concoction of vegetable and chicken in the pan in front of him. 

“Sometimes. It’s just me and Jace now since we moved out, so I don’t cook anything fancy. I haven’t cooked much since I came back I guess. Jace is decent at cooking so between the two of us and work I haven’t needed to.”

“Came back?”

“I went to Chicago for a while.”

“Oh?”

Alec realized he hadn’t had to tell anyone his history in a very long time, everyone either already knew or didn’t ask. It was harder than he thought. “I came out to my parents the same day I told them I wanted to open my own restaurant. They weren’t happy with either so I left. Chicago seemed like the best option at the time.”

“Can I ask why you came back?”

“It just didn’t work out. Crappy relationship and failed restaurant. My parents lost their manager at the same time, so I came back to work for them again. It’s better than it was, I run it and they basically leave me alone. And they might not be happy about me being gay, but at least my mom hasn’t tried to set me up with a woman since I’ve been back.” 

It was hard to tell Magnus all of that, to pretend like it was all okay. Except that Alec realized that it was okay. It still stung, but he was healing. His life hadn’t gone where he wanted, but it was still good, miles better than he ever thought he would have in middle school. Alec realized he felt optimistic for the first time in a long time. 

Magnus was quiet for a minute. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Alec’s natural hatred for sharing and being vulnerable reared its head enough that he decided changing the subject was best for everyone.

“What about you? Why did you decide to take a small resort job?”

“Well, I wanted a change. My show contract has ended and I’ve heard good things about this place.” Magnus handed him a plate of food and changed the subject. The food was so amazing that Alec almost didn’t notice. But there would be time for deep conversations later if this was going where he thought it was. 

They had a wonderful dinner, full of easy conversation and Alec felt like layers were slowly being pulled back. Magnus had always had the aura of someone easy to talk to, and Alec knew he was attractive immediately, but now Alec got to know the Magnus that was more hidden. He was still bubbly and flirty, his stories had Alec trying to eat without choking on his food laughing. But he also listened intently to Alec, seemed interested in him, in a way he hadn’t seen since Chicago, maybe ever, from anyone besides his siblings. 

Alec was falling fast, and he wasn’t even sure it was a bad thing. The flirty TV persona seemed to fade away slightly and Alec couldn’t believe that someone like Magnus Bane seemed to like him. 

After cleaning up their small mess Alec found himself fidgeting with his sleeve. “Magnus?”

“Yes, darling?”

Alec knew he blushed at the endearment, but he powered on. “I normally take the bus back if Jace is already gone, but I’m pretty sure there are no buses left. Would you mind giving me a ride? If not I can always call Jace.”

“Nonsense, I’d love to give you a ride home.”

They drove in fairly comfortable silence, Alec found himself watching the stars out his window. They were so much clearer up in the mountains, it was one of the things he loved about coming home, Chicago had been fun, but stressful and crowded in a way that he didn’t always like.

His thoughts drifted to Magnus and Alec wondered how he could ask him out. This had been a date right? It felt like a date, it felt so different then having dinner with his friends. 

Magnus pulled up at his house and Alec released his seatbelt but turned to the other man and his heart stuttered a little bit. The gentle streetlights illuminated Magnus unevenly and it felt magical.

Magnus looked at him and somewhere in Alec’s mind he wondered if Magnus ever got glitter in his eyes. There was glitter covering his eyelids, which was not unusual but after such a long day it wasn’t as neat as it normally was, and there was some falling onto the top of his cheeks. His eyes were a deep brown and in the dim lighting Alec almost couldn’t see the difference between his pupils and the irises.

Alec felt his breath catch in this throat, his limbs weighed down by an invisible force. He was hyper-aware of his whole body as he leaned forward very carefully. Time was slowing down, and what was left of his rational brain saw that Magnus was leaning towards him too. 

He stopped seeing right before their lips met, and it was so breathtakingly nice. It was soft and gentle. Magnus was a very good kisser, their lips seemed to match, the perfect rhythm as they kissed slowly. Alec brought one hand up to Magnus’s shoulder, and Magnus brought a hand up to his jaw. After an eternity, or maybe a few minutes, they separated. 

Alec smiled at him and felt himself start to blush. He had kissed Magnus Bane. Beautiful, talented, amazing, famous, Magnus Bane. “I can’t believe I’m kissing a celebrity.” Alec leaned back in for another kiss.

Their lips met for only a second before Magnus pulled back and turned away. Alec’s hand slipped off of his shoulder, and he felt his stomach drop a little. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Magnus shook his head but didn’t look at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“What? But, why? Because of what I said?”

“This was just a mistake.”

“Magnus, I didn’t mean it like that. I just, I meant like I couldn’t believe it. In a good way.”

“Good night, Alec.”

The sinking feeling in Alec’s stomach accelerated to his gut completely bottoming out. Something had gone highly wrong and he didn’t know how to fix it. Magnus hadn’t called him Alec possibly ever.

Alec left the car and walked back into his house, not giving Jace more than a grunt when he asked why he had been gone so long. 

Alec threw himself into work with a vigor. The busier he was the less time he had to think. Jace knew something was up, but couldn’t seem to figure out what it was. Or maybe he did, the teasing comments about how attractive Magnus was completely stopped. 

They were finally at the week of Christmas and Izzy came home which was a bright spot in his otherwise bleak world. 

She knew something was up, but since Alec wouldn’t talk about it and Jace didn’t know much, she seemed to be leaving it alone. 

Christmas Eve Eve Magnus kept trying to corner Alec. What he didn’t know is that Alec had years of practice avoiding his parents, so he was very good at being elsewhere.

“Alec. Alexander. Can we talk?”

“I’m really busy right now Magnus, sorry.” Alec brushed past him and found something to do to make himself look busy.

Magnus watched him in frustration but then Alec was gone. He had made a fool of himself and Magnus thought he was a fame seeker, there wasn’t much left to salvage of whatever they had started. 

Izzy hung around that day, luckily no one let her cook, but she spent her free time bugging Jace and Alec or talking to friends during their breaks. During Alec’s short dinner break Izzy cornered him. Magnus might be bad at it, but Izzy was better at catching Alec than he was at avoiding Maryse. 

“Okay big brother. Spill. What happened with you and Magnus?”

Alec jerked away from her in surprise. “What makes you think anything happened?”

“I have my sources, hermano. You guys spent weeks making googly eyes at each other, then suddenly you won’t be in the same room as him. I’ve been told he’s been trying to talk to you for days. So what’s the problem? He’s attractive, smart, talented, and interested in you.”

“No he’s not Izzy. Just drop it.”

“I could tell he was interested the second you two were in the same room. So?”

“I said something stupid and he freaked out. I’m not dealing with that again Izzy. My boyfriend in Chicago would overreact and blame me for every little problem, I’m done.”

“You need to talk to him, I can tell you’re hurting. Maybe he’ll apologize. If not, you have closure and you’ll know you were right.”

Alec sighed and stood up. “Fine. I have to get back to work.”

Magnus found him at the same table he had been at last week, but this time Alec couldn’t even pretend to focus on paperwork. 

“Isabelle said you would be willing to hear me out?”

Alec gave a short nod. 

“I wanted to apologize Alexander. I was wrong to push you away. I overreacted to what you said and didn’t stop to think.” Magnus looked lost, something Alec wouldn’t have expected.

“Why did you? Yeah maybe it wasn’t the best thing to say, but it just came out wrong. It’s not like I’m interested in you because you’re famous.”

“I know, I thought about it all that night, and the next day. You aren’t the kind of person to pursue someone for fame or money. I don’t know you well, but I know you enough to know I shouldn’t have judged you so quickly.”

Alec nodded but he wasn’t sure where to go from here, the fragile thing they had been building was broken. Things were different now. “Do you want to sit down?”

Magnus sat across from him, slightly more at ease. “You asked why I came here. Yes my contract ended, but that wasn’t the main reason. I was in a relationship in New York. A beautiful model, Camille Belcourt.”

Alec didn’t know any models, but he vaguely recalled seeing pictures of Magnus with a beautiful woman. 

“She broke my heart. Cheated on me in fact. I realized she was dating me for my money and status, she didn’t really care about me. But she pretended she did. She was a wonderful actress. I got scared when you said that. Alexander, I knew you were different, but I was so scared I was wrong again.”

“Magnus, you know I don’t think about stuff like that. I don’t care if you’re famous, I just like you.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “I just don’t see why someone like you would be interested in someone like me. I’m nothing special.”

“Alexander, you are incredible. You’re beautiful, you’re talented, loyal, and lovely. I don’t know you nearly as well as I want to but it’s been a very long time since I’ve wanted to understand someone so much. I want to get to know you, I want this to be something more. If you can forgive me.”

Alec found himself blushing and smiling all at once. “I think I can do that.” He stood up and moved around the table to stand by Magnus. Alec reached out slowly to grab Magnus’s hand that was resting on the table. “I want this to be something more too.”

Magnus stood up and Alec couldn’t help but notice how he had to look down to see Magnus’s eyes. The brown was mixed with gold at this distance, with barely a hairsbreadth between their bodies. 

“Magnus, can I kiss you?” It came out as hardly more than a whisper. 

Magnus smiled the smallest amount, before stretching up to meet his lips. Alec met him with enthusiasm, his free hand moving to hold his waist. They were in sync, and it wasn’t hurried, because they had time. They had time to talk, to get to know each other, to deal with their pasts. They had time to fall in love, and time to learn every inch of each other. The first kiss was wonderful, but this one was even better.


End file.
